


Lea’s Strange Addiction

by vexenfootlongass



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, dunkin donuts, grumpy isa, im dying, lea is a literal crackhead in this im so sorry, lea’s strange addiction, mods dying, poor isa, this is how i think, this is the first fic ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexenfootlongass/pseuds/vexenfootlongass
Summary: Lea has a strange addiction... a coffee addiction... specifically from dunkin donuts





	Lea’s Strange Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry this is a mess, it’s my first fic i have ever written please be nice to me... also constructive critism is nice !!:D I hope you all enjoy!

It all started on a crisp friday night. Lea decided he wanted to go to dunkin donuts for some midnight coffee. Of course he could not drive so Isa took the reigns instead. Lea rolled his window open, sticking his face out the window,

“DUNKIN DONUTS HERE I COME!” Lea screamed out to the public as Isa rolled his eyes.

“Would you quiet down, idiot? I only agreed to this because you literally begged on your knees” Isa hissed, but laughing on the inside of how Lea’s love for dunkin donuts is funny to him.

“Alright fineeee just for you~ but as soon as we get there I’m jumping out of the car!” Lea said with glee.

“Ok idiot, I’ll drop you off and wait in the car for you, don’t take too long though” Isa expresses with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, I won’t!!” Lea smiled like a little kid on christmas day.

The drive wasn’t long until they arrived at their destination: dunkin donuts

“WE ARE HERE!! OH MY GOD OH MY G—“ Lea was screaming at the top of his lungs until he got smacked by Isa’s hand.

“Get out before I get a migraine….” Isa chuckled and let his bonehead of a boyfriend out of the car. 

Lea didn’t wait until the car stopped though, he practically flung himself out the door while the car was moving. He slammed face first onto the pavement and groaned for literally one second until he bounced up and walked to his haven. Lea was beyond happy as he took the building into his vision, smiling from ear to ear. He walked slowly to savor the moment of being in the presence of his holy haven. He pushed the coffee shop’s door open and was welcomed by the wonderful smell it held. Jumping with joy, he walked inside the place and went to the counter.

“Hi! What can I get you?” The brown haired cashier asked, waiting patiently for the red spiky haired man to answer.

“Hello! U-um...Terra... can i get 20 orders of the medium original blend caramel swirl with extra sugar and cream?” Lea asked with eyes of an innocent angel.

The man behind the counter was flabbergasted, taking a double take.

“Can you please repeat that sir?” Terra says, clearly thinking he was just imagining what this tall man said.

Lea repeated his order of the 20 coffees and the cashier was choking. Lea soon butted in because he could sense the surprise in the cashier’s face.

“I-It’s for a party!! I’m sorry… I am not THAT crazy” Lea stuttered, trying not to show that he is in fact, a liar. He was planning on drinking all 20 of those drinks in the very back of the shop, so no one would judge him. This is the biggest dunkin donuts in the city and it is exceptionally popular and huge, with many tables and seats for their customers.

“A-alright…. that will be fifty dollars…” The cashier replied, feeling like he never had a customer order that many drinks before.

Lea retrieved his wallet and pulled out two twenty dollar bills and a ten and handed the cash to the cashier. He stepped aside to wait for his order ever so impatiently. Lea was so excited and ready to down all twenty of his coffees, he has been looking for this day all week. As soon as they called Lea’s number, the spiky haired man practically sprinted up to the counter and balanced all twenty cups of iced coffee in his arms and waddled to the farthest corner of the café so he would not be noticed or watched. He like to have some privacy enjoying his drinks.

“God…. I am so so happy!” Lea squealed as he lined all of his coffee drinks in rows, feeling like he accomplished something.

He took a moment and pulled out his phone, swiping to the camera icon. He stood a little back and behold his glorious drinks. Taking his phone and aiming at the row of coffee drinks, Lea snapped many photos of his now prized possessions. He even went on snapchat and took a selfie while smiling with the table of drinks, captioning it “Me and the boys” and sending it to all of his streaks, including his boyfriend, Isa.  
Lea got many replies from his snap, and he giggled with joy. He was so happy!

Soon, it was time to drink all of his drinks. He could not wait! He began to insert each iced coffee drink with a straw, each being a different color! Lea thought it would be pretty if all twenty drinks had a different colored straw to it. As soon as that’s done, he lifts up his first drink and inhales it all in one gulp.

“Man!!! This shit rocks!” He cheers, not noticing when a short blonde boy and black haired girl approached the red mane. 

“Hey Lea!” They both cheered, but came to a halting stop when they saw all of Lea’s drinks.

“Hey Roxas and Xion! U-um…” Lea looked away from their eyes, feeling a bit shy that his friends caught him at the wrong time. He then moved in front of the table, hiding the drinks but grabbing one in his hand.

“What brings you guys here?” He asked the two kids. 

“Oh, we were just about to head home, we came here to work on some homework from Vexen’s class… it’s so hard!!” Roxas sighed, while Xion giggled beside him. “How does he expect us to remember every bug type in the world? He has to be crazy!” Xion expressed as she rolled her eyes.

“Ah I’m sorry, I hope it will all be ok for you guys! Remember, get everything memorized! If you can’t, I will help you memorize!” Lea says as he taps his forehead with his pointer finger.

“Thank you Lea!! We will see you soon!!” the two kids both harmonized. “Also… good luck with all those drinks, you’re so crazy!” Xion laughed. Roxas snickered at Xion’s remark as they head out of the coffee shop, back to their homes to sleep soon.

“Finally! I can spend my time in peace… with my loves” Lea sighs but winks at his nineteen drinks. “I’m gonna finnish you all up!!” 

——nineteen drinks later——

Lea made a mess, a big mess. There was iced coffee everywhere, all over his outfit, the floor and the table. He was an absolute wreck!! 

He was passed out on the table, he has slurped all of his drinks up. Lea was practically dead! Soon, a blue haired male slammed the Dunkin Donuts door opened. There was steam practically coming out of his head! Isa stomped his feet towards his boyfriend and shook him.

“Goddamnit…” he mutters, “AXEL WAKE UP!!” 

Lea jumped awake from Isa’s call “W-WHAT… Oh… Hi Isa” Lea slowly opened his eyelids, only taking him the tall male above him. “ How are you baby?” 

“HOW AM I!!? Lea.... We are going home, it’s 3 am! look at the mess you made as well! Ugh….” Isa grumbles, as he lifts Lea on his back and begins the journey back to his awaiting car. He leaves a twenty dollar tip to Terra, the cashier, for the mess that Lea has made and for having to deal with his knucklehead of a boyfriend.

Eventually, they made it to the car. Isa threw Lea in the front passenger seat and shut his door. He then quickly got into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Lea was muttering random things that Isa could not comprehend as Isa pulled out of Dunkin Donuts parking lot. Lea had an amazing night that he wouldn't forget.

“We are doing this tomorrow too?” Lea slurred, grinning. 

“Shut up, you idiot, go to sleep” Isa muttered, he loved almost everything about his boyfriend. Sometimes, he just did not understand the red head’s Dunkin Donuts coffee obsession. He will never know.


End file.
